Kelly (Official)
Kelly is a major character of the official Zack series who is created by YouTube user Kryalis (originally BradleyWestgarth1999). She is also a major character of the official Fred series and the newer episodes of the Zack series from The FunEditor4. Kelly made her debut in the Zack series episode "Zack's Girlfriend." She has an abusive brother named Claude, she has a boyfriend named Zack. has some friends (mainly Fred), and she has parents. She goes to Comp School. Information Gender: Female Hair: Black Age: 14 (Zack's Girlfriend) 15 (Two days after the events of Zack's destroyed birthday) 18 (Current logical age) Occupation: Comp School Student Family: Officer Flute (Dad) Amy (Mother) Claude (Brother) First Appearance (In the official Zack series): '''Zack's Girlfriend '''Lastest Appearance (In the official Zack series): Zack babysits Billy Voice: Princess '''Ethnicity: '''Caucasian-American Origin Kelly Flute was born on February 13, 1997 in San Francisco, California. Her dad is a police officer and her mother was a ballet dancer. Her family lived a great life together. She attended Comp School when she was 4. She has been a pretty popular student at that time. She even made friends at school, including Tom and Holly, who are two her closest friends since they live in the same neighborhood she lives in. In 2009, a new child joined the family. Kelly and Claude got along very well. But a few months later, the two started to divide. Claude tried to murder her with a gun. The assassination attempt was a failure, but Claude did shoot her on the leg. Thankfully, she was fully recovered from that. Her father grounded Claude for the little incident, and told Kelly to let him know if anything like that happens to her or anybody else. She kept those words in her head for quite a long time. When Kelly was 13, she found a boy named Fred Baconmaker, who was on the streets being beaten up by two "gangbangers". She saved his life after she called her father on the phone. Long after that short incident, she and Fred became pretty close friends, and they went Comp School together for their 8th year. They both made friends with Emma. Her new life at Comp School still continued to go on well. But when a new kid moved in from another country, she started to get pestered by him, but not as much as anybody else. During her 9th year in Comp School, Kelly planned to have a party after school with Emma, Dave, and Kidaroo. That is when she first met Zack in "Zack's Girlfriend." Likes *Her Boyfriend (Zack) *Her friends: Fred (her best friend) and Emma *Her favorite restaurant: Steak N' Shake Dislikes Derek, Gecko, and Claude (her brother). Trivia Back in 2012, Kryalis was originally going to make a spin-off/non-canon series about Kelly getting grounded since he did at least one episode, but he cancelled it the following week. The Zack series episode, "Zack Gets A Girl Pregnant And Gets Grounded" is not canon, although it is her final appearance in the official Zack series overall All Versions Of This Character Kelly-0.png Kelly Longer Hair.JPG Kelly In New Outfit 1.JPG Kelly In New Outfit 2.JPG Kelly (In A Swimming Suit).JPG Kelly (Adult).JPG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Girls Category:Troublemakers Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy world characters Category:Not Troublemakers Category:Now Nice Girls Category:Non troublemakers Category:Characters who have boyfriends Category:Comp School Students Category:1997 Births Category:1997 births Category:The Flute Family Category:February Births Category:February births Category:Febuary births Category:90's births Category:Characters Voiced by Princess Category:Characters with siblings Category:Living Characters Category:Teenagers